Snuggle's Revenge
by Cute Bunny
Summary: Gah, when I re-released it the thing posted the first chapter twice, so now the real chapter two is chapter 17.
1. the beggining

Back again, since it got delted. First of all, no kids, all kids leave. second I do not own sailr moon blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc. On with the story.  
Snuggle Bear's Revenge  
Chapter 1  
The beginning  
It was a fine sunny day at Tokyo, and Usagi was doing her laundry, when none other then the snuggle bear should pop up.  
  
"Hi Snuggle, how are you." Usagi said, smiling happily.  
  
"Fine, thank you, I hope you're using Snuggle(tm) brand fabric softener." He said with a giggle.  
  
"Sorry, all out, so I'm using Downy(tm)." Snuggle Bear was dipleased at hearing she was using his main competitor's product, actually, it enraged him.  
  
"You DARE use DOWNY(tm)." Usagi was frightened by the small bears angry voice and began to run. This pissed him off more, he grabbed a metal object from behind the dryer and went after her. Usagi was climbing up the stairs when Snuggle jabbed the sharp metal into her ankle, causing her to fall face first.  
  
"This should teach you not to use fucking Downy(tm), bitch." Snuggle raised hand and claws protruded from his finger tips, with one swing of his razor sharp claws he slashed open Usagi's throat, spilling blood everywhere. He then began ripping into stomach, pulling out her vital organs and strewing them onto the ground. 


	2. Life Lesson

Chapter 3  
A little Life lesson  
Midnight, Azabu apartments.  
  
"Oooh, Haruka, that was incredible." Moaned Michiru, Pulling the sheets tighter around herself.   
  
"Of coarse it was." Gloated Haruka. They were about to go to sleep when they noticed a lump under the sheets at the front of the bed. The lump began getting closer and closer to them.  
  
"What is that?" Said Haruka. Just then Snuggle jumped out from the sheets with his claws twinkling in the moonlight room.  
  
"You didn't use Snuggle(tm) fabric softener, and you defiled these sheets with your female fluids, you must die." Michiru was almost out of the bed when Snuggle thrust his claws through her neck. She began gurgling and coughing up blood, then fell to the ground dead.  
  
"What's the matter, I thought you liked "slits"." Snuggle then turned his attention to Haruka, who had put on a robe and was almost out the door.  
  
"No, no, I still want to PLAY." Snuggle leaped off the bed and went in pursuit of Haruka.  
  
"Uranus crystal..." Before she could finish snuggle sliced her right arm off, destroying all hope of her transforming into Uranus. Snuggle curiously picked up the small pen Haruka dropped.  
  
"What's this." he said.  
  
"Oh, screw it." He opened up his jaws and snapped the pen in two.  
  
"No, you damn, psychotic teddy bear, how dare you destroy my Sailor pen." Haruka yelled in fury.  
  
"You want it, here." Snuggle grabbed the front half of the pen and shoved it into Haruka's eye, he enjoyed the soft squish sound when he drove the pen through Haruka's eye, and he loved the spray of blood even more.  
  
"What fun, I guess you girls have learned your lesson, always buy Snuggle(tm) fabric softener."  
Snuggle began laughing maniacally when he heard something outside. He looked out the window to see young chibi-usa approaching the front door to the apartment building.   
  
"I think I'll have some fun." Thought Snuggle as he raced over to the laundry room. 


	3. ChibiUsa's end

Chapter 4   
Chibi-Usa and the Dryer  
  
Chibi-Usa was getting tired of knocking on the apartment front door.   
  
"Man, where are they, I must have buzzed and knocked a thousand times." Chibi-Usa decided she might as well look around the apartment building for some other way to get in.   
  
"I know they're here, because I see their car parked in the parking lot.   
Meanwhile, Snuggle was dragging the heavy dryer out of the laundry room and up to the balcony.   
  
"Wew, that was heavy, but it'll be worth it soon enough." Snuggle looked down below to see if he could sight his target. There directly below him was the cute, little pink haired girl, all dressed up and ready to DIE.   
  
"Hey, up here." Yelled Snuggle as he dropped the dryer over the edge of the balcony.  
  
"What." Said Chibi-Usa, right when she looked up the dryer hit her with a sickening SPLAT, her entire body was crushed into a wave of blood and remnants of bone and flesh.  
Snuggle began laughing even more maniacally then before.  
  
"It's been Such a long time since I've had this much fun, maybe I should share my "happiness" with that temple over there." And off he went, to visit the temple were none other then Sailor Mars worked and lived at. What evil is in store for our dear friend Rei and her shrine keeper Grandpa and her boyfriend Motoki? 


	4. Massacre at the Shrine

Chapter 5  
Massacre at the shrine  
"Oh great fire, tell me who my enemy is." Chanted Rei, in her usual priestess outfit. She began to see a silhouette of a small figure when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's me, your cuddly little friend." Said a very familiar voice. Then the door opened and a small white Teddy bear walked in.  
  
"Hi Snuggle, how are you?"   
  
"I'm fine, and you'll be fine too if you use Snuggle(tm) fabric softener."   
  
"Of coarse I do, on my regular clothes, but on my priestess uniform I use Downy(tm)."  
  
"WHAT, DOWNY(TM) IS FOR CONJURERS OF EVIL." As you can tell, this angered Snuggle.  
  
"You like Downy(tm) on your priestess outfit, huh, let me tell you something about Downy(tm)."  
  
Snuggle rushed over at Rei and shoved her into the fire.  
  
"It's much more flammable then Snuggle(tm), it makes you a walking bottle of lighter fluid."  
  
Rei screamed in pain as the flames burned her flesh and her hair. This delighted Snuggle, watching her burn, the scent of her burning body.   
  
"Rei, are you alright in there?" Called Rei's Grandpa. The old cook looked into the shrine room and saw the blood stained Teddy Bear and poor Rei trying her hardest to put the flames out.  
  
"Oh MY GOD." Yelled the old man, he started to run towards Rei when snuggle grabbed one of the four spears off the shelf.  
"Catch, old man." He yelled, throwing the spear towards Rei's Grandpa.(Hey, so I don't know what his name is, give me a break.) The old man opened his mouth to scream and the spear went straight into it, sending him flying across the room and out the door where he was staked up against one of the wooden pillars. Rei used one final burst of energy to jump into one of the springs they had just lying around for no apparent reason. There was a signabove the spring that read:  
  
USE  
INCASE OF   
EVIL SNUGGLE   
BEAR SETTING   
YOU ON FIRE  
WHILE  
YOU'RE  
CHANTING  
  
Youchirro, was just passing by when he saw Grandpa's body, blood everywhere.   
  
"What is going on." He thought, then he walked into the Shrine room.   
  
"Youchirro, run." Yelled Rei, but it was too late, in a split second, flumes of blood began spurting from all over Youchirro's body, as if something was slicing him at light speed.  
  
"Gagh." Finally Youchirroi's entire intestinal tract was ripped out of his body and his veins shot upward pulling him to the roof where he disappeared.  
  
"Oh God, he's got him." Rei began crying, crying for her lost Grandfather, crying for her lost boyfriend, and crying because she knew she was next, all because she was stupid and used damn Downy(tm) on her friggin uniform instead of Snuggle(tm). Suddenly, she heard a soft splat sound, and she opened her eyes and saw a human brain right in front of her. Rei screamed and started to run for the door when Youchirro's body dropped right in front of her, then began to...dance. It kicked it's right foot to the side, then began shaking around like someone had it strings, that's when she noticed his vein had been puled out and WERE being used as string. Youchirro's body began swinging from side to side, his intestines smearing blood and bodily fluids all over the floor. Then, Rei heard a strange song coming from above.  
  
I'd still be here kickin.  
Maybe runnin like a chicken.  
If I only had brain.  
Instead of being Mr. hero.  
I could have been a regular zero.  
If I only had a brain.  
  
The Youchirro puppet tipped his scalp revealing the empty hull were his brain once was.  
  
"Enjoying my puppet show so far, sailor Mars?" Called Snuggle. With a quick movement of his fingers Youchirro's body pounced on Rei, knocking her down and pinning her. Youchirro's blood began spilling into Reis mouth and nose, making it difficult to breath.   
"GERONIMO." Yelled Snuggle as he leapt off one of the boards on the ceiling, holding a spear above his head. Right when he landed he put all his force and weight into the spear and shoved it into the pit of Rei's stomach. Pain surged through Rei's body as the spear went through her, then, she felt no more, everything went black. The last thing she heard was Snuggle laughing insanely.  
  
Snuggle was finally having one the most fun day of his entire life.  
  
"What a great day." He said to himself, as he walked out of the shrine.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should give Minako a little visit next." Then he began laughing as he walked towards Minako a.k.a Sailor Venus's house. 


	5. Fun with Bottle Rockets

Chapter 6  
Fun with bottle rockets  
  
Minako and Ami were studying for their exams when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" called Minako. The door opened up slightly and a small Teddy bear walked in.  
  
"Hi snuggle, what's up?" asked Minako.Snuggle didn't say a word, he only walked over to her bed and jumped on top it.   
  
"Umm, Snuggle, are you ok, you seem to be stained with red stuff." Said Ami nervously.   
  
"Hmm.... it seems you use Snuggle(tm) as your fabric softener, I can tell by the snuggly softness of your sheets."  
  
"That's right, Snuggle(tm) is the only fabric softener for me, that and that generic brand that leaves the fresh smell."   
  
"GENERIC, you use damn GENERIC FABRIC SOFTENER with MY SNUGGLE(TM)."  
  
"Snuggle, your over exaggerating." Said Minako, walking slowly away backwards, unfortunately, she didn't notice the bag of bottle rockets behind her and she tripped over.  
  
"Ooh, bottle rockets, maybe these could be fun." said Snuggle as he picked one up.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Said Minako, trying to get up.  
  
"THIS." Snuggle shoved the bottle rocket up Minako's nose and lit it. Then he leaped behind the bed.   
"Oh no, MINAKO." yelled Ami. Right when Ami took hold of the rocket, it set off, completely blowing up Minako's once pretty face and turning it into a pile of splattered pulp on the walls and floor. It also blasted off Ami's left hand. Ami screamed in pain while clutching the stub where her hand used to be. While Ami was distracted, Snuggle ran right under her legs and with two swipes of his sharp claws, he cut off both her feet, sending her falling backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Ever wondered how those animals you dissected in science class felt when you cut them open?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snuggle raised a surgical scalpel that he got from Ami's Mother's bag.  
  
"Time to find out." Snuggle jabbed a large nail into Ami's left hand so she wouldn't be able to move away, then he slowly cut down Ami's shirt.  
  
"Hmm, nice." said Snuggle, his evil smile growing as he looked at his revealed victim.  
  
"You pervert." She yelled, then she spit in Snuggle's face.  
  
"Too bad, I kinda liked you, well, your body at least." He said then he burst into his usual maniacal laughter.   
  
"You won't get away with this." said Ami.  
  
"Oh yes I will." Snuggle yelled, then he sliced Ami straight down the middle with the scalpel. He loved her screams of pain and anguish. When he was done slicing he grabbed a rib separator  
And pushed it into the cut he made, then, he pushed the top handles together, splitting apart Ami's ribs and revealing her innards.   
  
"Time for some education." Said Snuggle, he then began unraveling Ami's large intestine. Then he pulled out her stomach, then her kidneys, then her liver and finally her heart.  
  
"I knew there was more then one way to a girl's heart." Snuggle was about toleave when her heard the front door opening.   
  
"Girls, you here." It was Minako's mom.  
  
"Too bad for you, Mrs. Aino, you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snuggle began rubbing the scalpel's dull side, snickering at his thought s of what he's going to do to that woman.   
What will happen to Mrs. Aino, will Snuggle be brought to justice, and will the violence ever end? Find out in the next installment of  
SNUGGLE'S REVENGE 


	6. Unnecessary Surgery

Chapter 7  
Unnecessary Surgery  
Minako's mom walked slowly up the stairs, ami's mom following shortly after her.  
  
"Something's not right (whatever Minako's mom's name is), The girls aren't answering, I have a bad feeling." Said Ami's mom. The two women approached Minako's bedroom door. Minako's mom began knocking on the door.  
  
"Girls, are you in there" She called.  
  
"No, there's nobody here but us chickens." Replied a strange raspy voice, like a man pretending to be a girl.  
  
"Girls, you better not have a man in there, we already told you about that." Minako's mom swung open the door to find no one in there.  
  
"Where are you hiding?" Yelled Ami's mom.  
  
"Right here." A voice yelled from the ceiling. The two women looked up to see the small teddy bear lunging towards them.  
  
"What is THAT?" Screamed Ami's mom as she started to run. Before she could get out the door, Snuggle grabbed her by the ankle and pulled with all his might, making her fall face first on the floor, HARD. Ami's Mom's nose shattered on impact, blood strewing everywhere. Minako's Mom ran up and tried to Kick Snuggle off of Ami's mom. Before her foot could connect, snuggle grabbed it and swung her to the ground.   
  
"I knew your daughters were stupid, but now I know where it comes from." Snuggle began laughing hysterically. Minako's mom began looking around for something that could help her, and then she saw the two girls mangled corpses, blood soaked and mutilated beyond recognition.  
  
"Oh God, Snuggle you bastard, how could you?" She screamed, tears filling her eyes, and deep anguish and RAGE filling her heart. She grabbed the nearest thing she could reach, which happened to be a sharp flag pole Minako had for cheerleading. She thrust it with all her might into the pit of Snuggle's stomach.   
  
"Gahhhh....you...bitch." Snuggle grabbed the pole and began pulling with all his strength, until he had it completely out of him. He looked down and saw a hole left in him from where he was stabbed.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that." Snuggle rushed up to Minako's mom and slashed off her left arm.   
  
"Let's see how you like having a hole in your stomach." Her screamed. With an incredible burst of anger, Snuggle thrust his hand all the way through Minako's mom's body. Blood sprayed all over the room as Snuggle began digging around in the hole in M.M (I bet your tired of the Minako's mom crap. So from now on it's M.M and A.M.) He began pulling out many of M.M's vital organs and tossing them to the floor. A.M. Started to pick herself back up when Snuggle hit her across the back of the head, and everything went black. When she came to, she was in a strange room with bright lights everywhere. There was a familiar scent in the air. That's when she realized she was on an operating table at the hospital, but how.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, but not for long." Said a strange little teddy bear in a doctors uniform. A.M looked around and saw huddled up corpses of some of her fellow doctors around the room. Blood was everywhere.   
  
"How did you do this?" She murmured.  
  
"I called an ambulance, and when it got to your house, I killed the paramedics once they had you secure in the ambulance and had driven here, then I pulled you out of the vehicle and pushed your stretcher into the nearest O.R., unfortunately they were already working on a patient, so I helped out, by giving him a little surgery of my own." he said pointing to a man with his spinal cord ripped out and slung around his neck like a rope. He then pointed downward, and to A.M's horror, all her organs were hanging out of her body.   
  
"I decided to have some fun and unnecessary surgery on you." he cackled. Snuggle pulled out a strange, discolored piece of meat from a tray.  
  
"Here, try some, it's delicious." he said, shoving the meat in her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Your friends brain, sauteed in butter and cocked to perfection." A.M felt sick and was about to throw up when he shoved in another piece of meat in her mouth, it tasted almost like...liver.  
  
"This was your daughter's liver, very tasty huh?" That was all she could stand.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU ASSHOLE." She yelled as loud as she could.   
  
"That's not nice, you need to be taught a lesson." Snuggle began slowly pulling out various organs from A.M's body and plopping them into a bucket. He made sure it hurt. He kept ripping out more and more until he had pulled all of them out, leaving a bloody hull inside of her.  
  
"That was fun, now I think it's time to go get some supplies from the military base, I have a feeling a certain fool in a mask and a tuxedo will try to intervene." Snuggle walked off to the Base, laughing all the way. Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask was watching the news when he heard about the murders of his friends. "My God, I have to find out who is doing this and stop him, before anybody else gets hurt, Usagi, I will avenge you." What horror has Snuggle got planned at the Military base? Will Tuxedo Mask be able to stop Snuggle? Find out in chapter 8 Tuxedo Mask versus Snuggle. 


	7. Tuxedo Mask Versus Snuggle

Chapter 8  
Tuxedo Mask Versus Snuggle   
  
Snuggle rushed to the military base as fast as he could, he knew he didn't have much time to get a hold of that new top-secret weapon they were shipping back to the U.S.A.! When he had finally made it, he snuck in through a small hole in the gate, even though he himself was only 2 1/2 feet tall, he still barely fit though it. He silently snuck into restricted area for Generals and chosen elite soldiers only. He checked to make sure no one was around. Seeing the coast was clear, he ran over to the small brown, wooden box on the desk. It had a note that read:  
  
Top secret  
Reserved for Gen. Armound Vasquez  
Highly explosive   
Experimental bazooka shells.  
  
"Bingo." He thought. He gently lifted the lid of the box open and peeked inside to see 3 small rounds. They were about 10" long and about 4" wide with a 6" diameter. They were shaped like a large egg cut in half at the front, with a small cylinder at the bottom. They were each silver with red streaks at the tip going vertically. Snuggle closed the box and stuck it in a military bag he stole. Then he walked over to the weapons cabinet and grabbed smallest bazooka and some 45. Cal. pistols, each made of sleek sterling silver that glittered in the dim light. He also took 5 normal shells, seeing as that was all the equipment he could hold for now.  
  
"Time to have some fun." He said smiling. Then he ran off to the Azabu junior High.   
  
Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was on top of the roof of Osa*P jewelry store.   
  
"I've got to figure out what I'm dealing with, good thing I contacted Pluto and Saturn, they should Definitely Be of help." He thought. Suddenly, he saw some small creature toting a green bag on his back run into an alley and disappear. The one thing he noticed above all else was the bazooka hanging out from the bag.   
  
"My GOD, I've got to stop that thing." And off he went, staying as far behind as he could without losing his trail.  
  
20 minutes later Snuggle was standing in front Azabu Junior High. He took a big sniff of the air. A strange but all to familiar aroma filled his nostrils, all those kids clothes were covered with DOWNY(tm).  
  
"Well, kiddies, meet experimental bazooka shell." He howled, grabbing the bazooka and slamming a shell into it. He took aim and fired. The shell made a whistling sound as it flew through the air, smashing straight into the side of the school. The very instant that the shell hit the school, it exploded, totally destroying the entire school in less then a second. The thunderous Boom from the explosion sent Snuggle flailing backward hard onto the cement. He could see chunks of burnt flesh and debris flying everywhere.  
  
  
"Whoo hoo." He cheered, raising his arms above his head and dancing in victory. Suddenly, a sharp pain struck across the side of his right arm. He looked down to see a rose sticking into the ground.  
  
"Oh no." He said.  
  
"Oh yes, it is I, Tuxedo mask."  
  
"I have come to avenge those you've hurt and killed, fowl scum, with my magic pole, I'll send you to the netherworld." He gave Snuggle a harsh look when he was done saying that, then, as usual, he began to blab about nothing at all.  
  
"My pole is so long, it can reach the furthest reaches of Uranus."  
  
"My pole is so hard, even Al Gore in Antarctica couldn't compare to it."  
  
"My massive rod of justice can administer the utmost punishment to bad girls and boys."  
  
"My stick of truth can send many begging for more."  
  
"Are you filled with fear, well, ARE YOU?"  
  
Geez, if this guy keeps talking, we may never get done with the story, lets have YOU decide his fate.  
  
Chapter 9: DBZ style fun.  
Chapter 10: barbeque  
Chapter 11: Super fun way to go. 


	8. DBZ style Fun

Ok, this is the first of three possible outcomes of chapter 8, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9  
DBZ Style Fun  
  
"Shut up, you bastard, no one cares about your pole, the only thing we should worry about is my sword." Called none other the legendary, Trunks.  
  
"Someone touched my sword again, and it's all gummed up, who touched my sword, I'll take you both on if it was either of you." He began slinging the sword around like he was drunk or something.  
  
"What is it with you people today, all of you are giving me a fucking headache." Screamed Snuggle.  
  
"I'll give you a head WHACK." Yelled Trunks, rushing towards Snuggle at high speed. He raised his sword above his head and struck at Snuggle who, at the last second, dodged the blade.  
  
"My turn." Said snuggle, he leaped into the air and with one swipe of his claws, he slashed Trunks's head clean off his shoulders.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, now I shall jump in the air like a dumb ass so I can throw stuff at you." And thus he did. Snuggle quickly picked up Trunks's sword and leaped into the air after Tuxedo mask.   
  
"Ha ha, I am to valiant for you, just give up n...." Before he could finish, Snuggle raised the sword in the air and sliced TM in two, then began making countless slashes, brutally chopping him into tiny pieces. Then, he released an energy blast and incinerated Tuxedo Mask's remains. Dust particles were all that was left of our former annoying hero.   
  
"You evil bear, you" Called a very familiar voice from below. That voice belonged to Luna, who was standing next to Artemis.   
  
"You'll pay, meanie." Said Artemis. Snuggle was getting tired of annoying people today, so he went back to the ground, grabbed the bazooka, and loaded one of the normal shells into it.   
  
"Oh fucky doo." Said luna. Snuggle fired the bazooka, sending the small shell to finish off those two cats. The shell hit, and with a loud boom, the cats were splattered all over the pavement. 


	9. Barbeque

Here it is, the second possible outcome of TM ver. Snuggle.  
  
Chapter 10  
Barbeque  
  
Snuggle was getting quite pissed off at Tuxedo Mask's inconsistent rambling, so he decided to do something. While TM was distracted by his own ego, Snuggle ran over and snatched the cane out of his hand.  
  
"Hey, my powerful cue stick that lands every hole, how DARE you." He screamed.  
  
"Power Pole extend." Yelled Snuggle. The second Snuggle yelled out his command, the cane elongated and impaled Tuxedo Mask through the stomach.  
  
"Ouchie, you are mean, now give back my stick of justice so I may spank you for your wrong doing."   
  
"Hell no." Said Snuggle. Snuggle then pulled out a lighter and made a fire with some trshe he found on the ground. Then He placed the impaled Tuxedo Mask over the flame and began slowly turning him.  
"Ouch, you are evil, let me go Vile fiend or suffer my, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, I'm on fire." The fire slowly burned Tuxedo Mask until he was finally dead, thank God, the whole time he was burning he wouldn't shut up. Snuggle pulled the cindered Tuxedo Mask off the pole and was about to enjoy a nice meal when.  
  
"Stop right there, you wicked Teddy bear, or feel kitty power." Yelled none other then Artemis.  
  
"You want some of this?" Asked Snuggle, snapping off a piece of TM's arm and handing it over to Artemis.  
  
"You are sick, I wouldn't eat anything you cooked even if it wasn't a human." With that, Artemis began clawing at Snuggle, who was then joined by Luna, and together they annoyed the crap out of Snuggle with there pitiful clawing.  
  
"Alright, this is really starting to piss me off." he yelled then he grabbed the cane and aimed it straight for them.  
  
"Oh fucky doo." The yelled. Snuggle yelled out the command and the pole sprung out and stabbed both cats, then he lifted the cane and began barbequing them both over the fire.  
  
"Yum" Said Snuggle, he leaned back, and accidently hit the trigger on the bazooka sending one of the normal shells flying into some poor hobo, blasting him into bloody, flaming chunks.  
  
"Oops." 


	10. Super Fun

Chapter 11  
Super Fun Way to Go  
  
"Now, you fowl scum, I will defeat you with my tool of strength that can fix any sink." Tuxedo Mask raised the cane into the air and swiped it at Snuggle, who immediately dodged.   
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Taunted Snuggle.  
  
"Oh yeah, feel my flower power." Yelled Tuxedo Mask as he threw a dozen bladed roses at Snuggle. Before they could hit him, Snuggle quickly grabbed them all and flung them back at Tuxedo Mask, all the roses went straight into his arms and legs, pinning him to the ground. Then, Snuggle went over to TM and began pulling his Skin off.  
  
"Ouch, you dastardly demon of cruelty, you will pay for this." He yelled. Snuggle wasn't paying any attention to all the stupid blabbering that Tuxedo Mask would say as he pulled all the skin off of the pretty boy, until he wasn't such a pretty boy anymore.  
  
"You sick, maniacal, wicked evil doer, put my skin back on this instant or suffer my mighty wrath."   
  
"Oh shut the fuck up." said Snuggle, lifting up the bazooka and jumping into the. At the apex of his jump, Snuggle aimed the bazooka and fired. Right when he fired the bazooka, Luna and Artemis jumped on Tuxedo Mask so as to some how block the blast from hitting him, but, unfortunately for them, it didn't do any good and all three of them were blasted into one big bloody, burning splat on the side walk.   
  
"Now, where should I go next?" thought Snuggle. Where WILL he go next? What WILL he do when he gets there? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Snuggle's Revenge. 


	11. Star Senshi Must Protect Downytm

Chapter12  
Star Senshi must protect the Downy(tm) factory  
  
"I guess I might go give Downy(tm) some bad natured HELL." Said snuggle, picking up the bazooka and walking off on his way to the nearest downy(tm) factory.   
  
Meanwhile, the star senshi had found the remains of their fallen comrade, Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"My God, what could have done this?' Said Star Fighter.  
  
"I don't know, but we must find it and stop it before it kills again." Said Star Maker. Just then, they heard a shuffling sound from the obliterated school grounds.  
  
"Help me." Called out the voice of a young woman.  
  
"We're coming." yelled Star Maker. Together, the star senshi lifted the piece of rubble that was trapping the poor girl.  
  
"What happened, did you see who did this?" Asked Star Healer.  
  
"It was a snuggle bear, he yelled something about Downy(tm) and fired a missile, he killed everyone." She said sadly, pointing to the remnants of bodies, mangled and burnt to a cinder.  
  
"My God, Snuggle bear did this, what could've possessed him to do this, I always thought he was nice little teddy bear." Said Star fighter.  
  
'What ever the reason is, we've got to find him and stop him, but how are we going find out where he's going to next." Suddenly, for no real reason at all, a piece of news paper with an Advertisement for a new Downy(tm) factory flew right before Star Maker's eyes.   
  
"The Downy(tm) factory, lets go now." She yelled, and off they went.   
  
Meanwhile, Snuggle was hopping happily to the grand opening of the new Downy(tm) factory.  
  
"This should be fun." he thought, swinging the bazooka merrily as he hopped and skipped away.  
In a short while, he reached the factory. He began smiling insidiously as he saw all the hundreds of people gathered around it, and all the workers inside the plant.   
  
"Oh boy." He thought. He began rasing the bazooka when a beam of light struck it, sending it flying into the air. Then another beam shot through it, causing a huge explosion in mid-air. Luckily for Snuggle, all the stupid people at the plant thought it was just some people testing the up coming fireworks show to make sure everything was working.  
  
"Stop right there, Snuggle." Called out none other then Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"I'll beat your ass like there was no tomorrow." she said.  
  
"Quit this insane killing spree Snuggle, and go back to being a friendly bear." Commanded Star Maker.  
  
"Yes, remember all the love and happiness you used to spread, why did you turn to spreading fear and suffering?" Asked Star Healer.  
  
"I have five reasons." Yelled Snuggle, whipping out his claws. Snuggle rushed at Star Fighter and swiped at her/him, can't tell because she's a guy who transforms into a girl, yuck. She barley dodged the full strike, but his claws did clip her side, causing her to bleed a little.  
  
"Let's combine our power into one attack." Yelled Star Fighter, and all three of them charged up their powers and unleashed a brilliant flash of lights. The beam of light struck Snuggle, sending him sailing through the air and straight into a brick wall. Pain enveloped Snuggle's small body, pain, and anger.   
  
"Now I'm really pissed." He yelled, he began howling like a maniac as swirls of golden light danced around him. Then golden flames covered his body, but didn't seem to burn him at all. His eyes became green, like a nuclear meltdown, and his fur became yellow.  
  
"What the hell did he just do?" Yelled Star Healer.  
  
"This bitch, I'm a super teddy level 4 now." He screamed, his voice was deeper and more dreadful then usual.   
  
'Now it's time to die." He cupped both hands and joined them together at the palm, then he slowly drew them to his side. Small bolts of energy began swarming in between his hands.  
  
"Hurry, let's combine our power again, maybe we can still beat him." Said Star Fighter, and yet again they began charging their power.  
  
"Kaaaaaa-Meeeeee-Haaaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeeee..." Yelled snuggle.  
  
"Sailorrrrrrr-Starrrrrrr..."  
  
"Haaaaaaa."  
  
"Powerrrrr" All at once they released their deadly attacks, Snuggle's huge glowing beam of yellow light and the star senshi's white beam of light. Both blasting into each other, neither one of them hitting their target.   
  
"We must, put all of our energy into it can't...let him win." Said Star Fighter, pushing with all her might trying to over power Snuggle's beam.  
  
"Fool, you cannot win, I'm not even using .00001% of my power, but ,maybe I should." He said, pouring more energy into the beam, which proved too much for the Star Senshi as they saw the last thing they ever will, their beam being repelled and Snuggle's flying at them, incinerating their bodies. The Beam shot through them, and into the Downy(tm) factory, killing everyone in or around it and destroying half the city along with it. It was log a bomb going off, flume of burning rubble and debris filled the air, and smoke clouded up the sky.  
  
"That was fun, maybe now I should go to the arcade." said Snuggle, walking off to give our friend Motoki a visit. What evil does Snuggle have planned next. What horrible abomination shall he commit? And why does he hate Downy(tm) so much? Find out next time on   
  
SNUGGLE'S REVENGE 


	12. Little Arcade of Horrors

Chapter 13  
Little Arcade shop of Horrors  
Motoki was arranging some items on the prize shop when someone jumped him from behind and covered his eyes with their hand.  
  
"Guess who." said a female voice. Motoki smiled, he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Hey Rita, what you so happy about?" Rita took her hand off Motoki's eyes and took a step back.  
  
"Well...." She let her voice trail a little, but the smile was still on her face.  
  
"Come on, tell me." Motoki insisted.   
  
"Ok, you know how you're closing early today?"  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"Well, I though we could use the place for our own little "fun"." The devilish smile grew even bigger on her face.  
  
"Naughty girl, you're so bad." Said Motoki. He walked over to the door and flipped the sign over to CLOSED. Then he proceeded to turn off all the lights and took Rita by the hand and walked into the back room.  
  
A few blocks away Snuggle was dancing along the side walk, he didn't give a damn about stealth anymore, the few people who saw him didn't live long enough to tell about it. Snuggle ripped one man's throat out because the guy said that Snuggle looked stupid. Later on an ugly, fat woman tried to sit on him while he was sitting on a bench, butt Snuggle took care of that by grabbing the bench and shoving it up the bitch's ass, knocking all of her guts out through her mouth.   
  
"Soon, soon I shall reach the Royal Crown arcade and rid the world of that wimpy Arcade Guy all the girls have been talking about, IF he uses Downy(tm), if he uses snuggle(tm) brand fabric softener, I just might let him live." Snuggle drew nearer and nearer to the arcade, in just a few more minutes he would be in front of the automatic doors and finally kill that stupid ass arcade wimp.  
  
Back in the arcade's back room, Motoki had gotten Rita out of her clothes and was rubbing her all over.   
  
"Oh Motoki, if you weren't such a wimp this would be better." Mumbled Rita. This shocked Motoki.  
  
"WHAT, I am not a fucking wimp, and even if I am, why the hell are you fucking me?"  
  
"A girl's gotta get some action, right?"   
  
"But.."  
  
"Shut up and fuck before I kick your ass." With that having been said Rita laid back down and spread her legs. Reluctantly, Motoki couldn't pass up such an opportunity, even if he is just being used, because he's a wuss. Rita's breasts bounced with every thrust from Mototki, geez, even his name is wimpy.   
  
"At least you can make something move right, even though there's not much to look at from top to bottom." Motoki was about to respond to that insult when he heard a crash at the front door, like glass shattering.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Said Motoki, getting dressed as quickly as possible.  
  
"Your arcade, YOU check it out." Commanded her highness Rita, holding the blanket over herself. Off the poor sap Motoki went, to check out what was the matter.   
  
Since the door was locked, Snuggle decided to just let himself in by breaking all the glass.   
  
"Man, this arcade guy must be a dumb ass for not putting down the metal shutters to keep people like me out." Said Snuggle grinning darkly. That's when Motoki walked into the room and saw Snuggle standing in front of all the broken glass.  
  
"Did you do this?" asked Motoki, asker of questions with obvious answers.  
  
"No, the Sun Shine Fairies did it." Said Snuggle sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, ok, damn fairies come here all the time causing trouble, well, good night Mr. Bear." Said Motoki.  
  
"What a dumb ass." thought Snuggle. Motoki started to walk off to get his broom when something occurred to him.  
  
"HEY YOU." He yelled.  
  
"Bout time he caught on." thought snuggle.  
  
"The Sun Shine fairies only come out at day, it's dark out so you must have confused them with the Starlight Fairies."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Snuggle was really astonished ANYONE, even characters from the stupid show Sailor Moon, could be so stupid.   
  
"Hey, do you use Downy(tm) fabric softener?" asked Snuggle, for old times sake.  
  
"Naw, I don't use fabric softener on this apron thing because I need it is as stingy as possible, but I use it on my normal clothes all the time, I love Snuggle(tm) fabric softener, it's waaayyy better then that shitty Downy(tm)." Snuggle started to actually liked this guy, maybe he might just let him live.  
  
"PSYCHE, I don't use any fabric softener, I just use starch because I like have hard clothes so if I get punched my clothing can take most of the hit.  
  
"YOU IDIOT, if you starch up your clothes too much they'll crack when they get hit." Snuggle was really angry at this man's stupidity. So, he grabbed poor Motoki by the legs and slammed him face first into the nearest video game, which was House of the Dead rated M for mature and one of the coolest first-person shooters ever made, which can be found in almost any arcade, unfortunately it was still plugged in and waves of electricity spewed from the machine into Motoki's body, making it jump and sizzle. Smoke began pouring off of his burning flesh as the electricity burned his body from inside and out. With a final jolt, Motoki's charred body went limp. Snuggle laughed with joy at the sight of that wimp's cindered body. That's when he saw Rita walk in from the back, NAKED. She was Hot, not just her face, her body. Snuggle could see all of her smooth skin and her big, pink tits. And even better, her shaved fun part. Sadly though, the bitch put a shirt on when she was fully in the room.   
  
Rita began looking around, trying to find out what that sound was, when she saw poor Motoki's burnt remains.  
  
"Oh, you were a wimp, but you were my wimp." She said.  
  
"Too bad, maybe you should have chosen someone better, like me." Said Snuggle, walking up to her.  
  
"Eeeew, like I would date a 2 foot teddy bear."  
  
"Hey, my body may be short, but I'm twelve inches were it counts."  
  
"So what, I don't fuck creatures outside my own species."  
  
"That hurt, maybe I should hurt you, unless you tell me what I want to know."  
  
"What is that?" Asked Rita, who was getting rather annoyed with Snuggle.  
  
"Do you use Snuggle9tm) brand fabric softener with it's snuggly softness?"  
  
"No, I use Downy(tm)."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr, what is with you fucking people and fucking Downy(tm) dammit."  
  
'Why do you hate Downy(tm) so much."  
  
"It all started about 20 years ago when Downy(tm) was looking for a new spoke icon."  
Chapter12 


	13. Snuggle's Origin

Chapter 15  
Tokyo Tower Here We Come  
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn stood on the roof of the Azabu apartment building. They had heard and saw the destruction of half the city. They knew they had to find out what could have caused this.  
  
"Saturn."  
  
"Yes, Pluto."  
  
"Let's go."   
  
"Ok." They both set off, to find clues to the destruction of all those lives and the murderer of their friends.  
  
Elsewhere Snuggle was scurrying around, looking for some more victims to dismember. That's when he saw a homeless man, wearing a filthy brown vest with ruined wet pants and torn black shoes and a ripped up old hat.   
  
"Maybe I should end this man's misery." Thought Snuggle. Snuggle crept up behind the drunken old man, grabbed whiskey bottle the man had put on the ground and smashed it on top of his head. The poor man didn't know what hit him. The man toppled over on the bottle's impact with his skull, shattering glass across his face. The second the man was down Snuggle tore out his throat viciously. Blood squirted all over snuggle's face and the ground. Once Snuggle was finished, he went off into Tokyo tower, which was very close by his current location.   
  
Meanwhile, Pluto and Saturn were trying to figure oput where they should go next.  
  
"If it was a terrorist attack, we should probably watch the news to discover who it could have been." Said Saturn.  
  
"But, what if it's an enemy more powerful then any we've ever faced?' Said Pluto.  
  
"We can't just wait for it to attack again, we need to figure out where it might strike next."   
  
"But Pluto...." Before Saturn could finish, she saw something strange out the corner of her eye. She immediately Spun around and saw Snuggle, covered with blood, running towards Tokyo Tower.   
  
"A Snuggle bear, walking towards Tokyo tower?" Blurted Saturn.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Just follow me." Said Saturn, grabbing a hold of Pluto's hand and running off to Tokyo Tower.  
  
Snuggle was nearing his next location when he heard a noise. He began looking around at each of the brightly lit buildings. That's when Sailor Pluto and Saturn jumped down right in front of him.   
  
"More Sailor Soldiers, I thought I killed all of you." Said Snuggle angrily.   
  
"So it was you." Said Saturn. The tone in her voice was filled with anger and hate.   
"You will pay for our friends you little bastard." yelled Pluto.   
  
"With my mounds of power, you'll soon wish you hadn't messed with us." Said Pluto.  
  
"My pointy spikes of energy will send you to your grave." Called Saturn.  
  
"For some reason, all these people yapping about their body parts is starting to seem very familiar."  
  
"You're going down." Said Pluto as she rushed over to Snuggle with her scepter in hand. She quickly swiped at him with all her might and knocked Snuggle flying to the other side of the street. Snuggle picked himself up and ran into the abandoned building that stood behind him.  
  
"Come, Saturn, let's go." Pluto and Saturn both ran off to follow the evil Snuggle.  
  
Snuggle was sick of this crap.  
  
"They want me, fine, They'll have to get me first." Snuggle began setting up a trap for the girls by using rather weak his telekinesis, not strong enough to hurt anyone that much, but can at least help set up traps. In mere moments, snuggle's insidious trap was set up.  
  
"Now I wait."   
  
Pluto and Saturn were almost up the stairs when suddenly something flew at them. They barley had enough time to duck. The strange object scratched Pluto's right arm.   
  
"What was that?" Asked Saturn.   
  
"Don't know, but that was pretty pathe.." Before she could finish she heard a loud snap from behind. Right when she turned around a huge log flew up and knocked her through the stairs. She fell straight to the basement and landed on a rotted table which broke on impact.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Yelled Saturn.  
  
"Yeah, but don't yell because Snuggle will..." Right then Something grabbed Saturn and swept her away. Pluto lied there in horror.   
  
"No, he's got her."  
  
"Let go of me." screamed Saturn as Snuggle shoved her into a small kitchen. Finally getting one of her arms free, she grabbed a knife off the table and jabbed it into Snuggle's right arm.   
  
"Ow, you bitch, you'll pay." He howled in pain and jolted backward.  
  
"Not if you do first." She yelled, picking up Snuggle and tossing him into the oven and slammed the door. She began twisting nobs in desperation, trying to get it to light in there.  
  
"Cough...You...want to finish..cough...this.?" Said Snuggle, gasping for air in the gas filled oven.   
  
"Well, I can't get it to light, but at least I can have you suffocate." She turned around to walk off when she heard a crash.  
  
"Fool, I don't need to breath, I only pretended so you'd get off guard." He yelled.  
  
"Let's finish this now." He said punching Saturn in the stomach and knocking her into a strange looking metal pantry. Before she could react, snuggle slammed the door to the pantry and locked it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"In old times, the iron maiden was a common tool for executions, I bet you can guess what this is now." This shocked Saturn, she began desperately pounding on the door, that's when the spikes shot out from both sides, jamming into her arms. There was hardly any room left from the spikes. Then, the walls began closing in on each other. Slowly the spikes began piercing into her flesh, causing her to bleed gratuitously. Finally The Walls closed in as far as they could, shoving the spikes through Saturn's body. Snuggle watched the pool of blood leak out from the bottom of the iron maiden.   
  
"Now for Pluto." Off he went, to finish the last Sailor Soldier. Will Snuggle be succesful in his dark rampage? Will Pluto be able to end his evil forever? Why the hell hasn't this ridiculous story ended yet? And why do I keep asking stupid questions before each chapter, really. Come on, do I really need to end the chapter with worthless words to start up people's curiosity? And another thing I... Before the narrator could finish Snuggle Jumped up behind him and snapped his neck.   
  
"There, that answer your question?" 


	14. Tokyo Tower, Here we come

Chapter 14  
The origin of Snuggle's Hate  
1982  
  
"I was a young little Teddy Bear then, I thought the world would be my friend, I thought wrong."  
  
"Auditions for the new Downy(tm) spokesperson, who's next?" Snuggle leaps from his chair and starts running over to the open door when suddenly, a small cartoon baby jumps in front of him and walks up to the lady in front of the door.  
  
"Me want to try." Said the baby.  
  
"Oh how cute, come right in." Said the woman, leading the baby into the audition room. Snuggle was sad because that mean stole his turn. A few moments later he heard laughing from inside the audition room. He even heard a voice yell.  
  
"You're hired." This made Snuggle even sadder, it should have been HIM, not that animated baby, the baby wasn't even real for God's sake. That's when he saw the door open and the baby walk out.  
  
"Why did you steal my turn to audition?" Asked Snuggle.  
  
"Because I felt like, who can resist a cute little baby like me." Said the baby, pulling out a cigar and lighting. Snuggle knocked the cigar out of the baby's mouth.  
  
"You're much to young to be smoking." Snuggle scolded, the baby gave him an angered stare then puled out another cigar.  
  
"I'm not a real baby, dumb ass, I'm 47." He said, taking a long puff of his cigar.  
  
"I should tell on you then, meanie." As Snuggle was about to approach the customers service assistant, the baby grabbed him by his legs and began spinning him around and around.  
  
"Please, stop, let me down." Snuggle cried.  
  
"Let you Downy(tm), ok." Said the bad baby, tossing poor Snuggle into a nearby washing machine, which he then poured bottle after bottle of Downy(tm) into and filled with water.  
  
"Blub, I can't swim." Siad, Snuggle, trying to climb out of the washer, but before he could get out, the baby slammed the lid shut and turned it on as High as it could go. Between the sounds of his own screams and the banging of his body and swishing of the liquid, Snuggle could barley here Some of the employees laughing at his misfortune.  
  
"I swear, I'll get them for this, I'll get them all." He swore.   
  
Present  
  
"Ever since that day, I have hated Downy(tm) for what they've done to me, I was brown had straight fur, now It's white and it's all curly and gets nodded up." Snuggle lifted his arm to show a nodded up wad of fur.  
  
"So what, if that hadn't of happened, you would never have become the Snuggle spokes person."  
  
"Do you think I like dancing having to talk all cute and fuzzy, do you think I like having to listen to that damn porcupine complain about wanting to take over my job EVERYDAY?"  
  
"I think I see your point, but still, your company makes millions of dollars, what's so bad about that?"  
  
"I don't see one cent of it, because I'm a stuffed animal, I don't get paid for my years of labor."  
  
"Then why not just quit?"  
  
"Because, if I kill all of Downy(tm)'s employees and the president of Downy(tm) then I just might be able to get all the money I should have earned over the year, if not, then I'll take over Snuggle and get it by force." Snuggle began waving a small pistol at Rita's head.   
  
"You know what else, my real name isn't Snuggle, it's Robert J. Berenstein, but those fucking Berenstein bears tried to sue me for copy write infringement because they thought I was joking when I told them my last name, but i took care of them, all of them."  
  
"What did you do." Asked Rita nervously.  
  
"I gave a new meaning to the word "writer's block" to Stan and Jane Berensteine."  
  
"I don't get it."   
  
"I beat there heads in with a cinder block that had writing on it."  
  
"Oh, that was gruesome of you."  
  
"So what, who the fuck cares."  
  
"Now take off that shirt bitch."  
  
"Eeeeeew, fuck no, I'm outta here." Rita began running over to the door when Snuggle shot her in the leg, making her fall to the ground.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, now you'll have to DIE." Said Snuggle, grabbing the release chain for the shutters. The black metal shutter fell down upon poor Rita's head, crushing it flat. Blood splattered all over the second the shutter hit her head. Snuggle laughed a little bit, then smashed open a window and went back outside. It was dark out, the time was 9:30.   
  
"Hmm, maybe I should have a little more fun, then go back home for the night."  
What evil does Snuggle have planned next? What terrors will he unfold. Find out in the next chapter of.  
  
Snuggle's Revenge. 


	15. Tribute to Brandon Lee

Chapter 16  
Tribute to Brandon Lee  
  
Pluto picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off.   
  
"Snuggle, You'll pay." She knew what she had to do, kill snuggle, or die trying. She grabbed her scepter and carefully walked around the dark basement, checking for more traps. She had no clue how Snuggle could have possibly set up so many in such a short amount of time. She started up the stairs to get back into the main room, when she heard something behind her that sounded like a tiny plane.   
  
"What the?" She turned around quickly and saw Snuggle flying on a tiny plane, what'd you expect a fucking lawnmower? Pluto barely dodged Snuggle's first swoop. Snuggle swung back around and came back again, slicing Pluto's right arm off with his sharp propellers.   
  
"Urgh, damn you." She said, clutching the bloody stump where her arm once was. Snuggle began firing tiny bullets, which Pluto matrix style avoided, sorry it's damn near impossible to explain those movements. Right after Snuggle was finished shooting at her, She saw an opening for her to retaliate. She jumped up in the air with one leg bent slightly and time froze for a second, then she used her bent leg and kicked the side of Snuggle's plane, sending him flying out and the plane crashing into the wall. Unfortunately, when the plane hit the wall, it exploded with such tremendous force it sent Pluto sailing through the air and face first on the hard, cement floor. Everything started getting blurry, but she could till make out Snuggle walking toward her, slightly limping, then everything went black. She also noticed that the car was parked at the docks, with a ramp right in front of it.   
  
When Pluto awoke, she was strapped down in a black car, with black upholstery. That's when she noticed all the bazooka missiles, TNT, and gas cans loaded up in the car with her. There was also a brick on the gas pedal, but the car was in park, for now.  
  
"Nice car, huh?" Said Snuggle, standing on the open window. Pluto struggled to no avail to get free from the ropes, that's when she noticed they weren't ropes.   
  
"My God, these are..."  
  
"A spinal column, compliments of tuxedo mask and a large intestine from Saturn, tightly wrapped around your to keep you from getting out from our little joy ride." He began laughing insanely as he placed the keys into the ignition.  
  
"Let me go, don't you know who I am, can't you see my mounds of strength, my powerful jellies of goodness." This only made Snuggle want to get rid of her more, he turned the ignition on put the car on drive and threw a match onto one of the gas cans setting the car ablaze. He quickly leapt out the car as it sailed up the ramp. In mid air, the car exploded, shattering pieces of flaming metal and rubber all over the water.  
  
"Finally, it's over." Her heard something scuffle behind him. When he turned around, he was face to face with a pink haired girl holding an umbrella, she was as short as him.  
  
"Chibi chibi." she uttered. Snuggle already knew this too cute freak would be annoying, so he grabbed the umbrella and shoved it down her throat.   
  
"There, now it's..." before he could say another word, a voice called out to him from behind.  
"Snuggle, you killed all those people, making my job much less fun, how can I continue my mass murdering if you kill everybody." It was a small bunny rabbit who was speaking to Snuggle.   
  
"Mr. Bunny?" 


	16. Snuggle Versus Mr Bunny

Final Chapter  
Snuggle versus Mr. Bunny  
  
"It's been a long time Mr. Bunny." Said Snuggle, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"Yes it has Snuggle, only reason I'm here is because you wiped so many people that I could have killed." He began grinding his sharp, pointed teeth as spoke.  
  
"Oh come on, there's plenty of people in the world for you to massacre." Said Snuggle taking a long puff of his cigarette. Mr. Bunny's fur began standing on end and his eyes began glowing red.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, Do you have any clue how hard it is to find good, well populated area that isn't full of hobos?" Mr. Bunny's voice now seemed deeper and more demonic then before.  
  
"What are gonna do about it, bunny wunny?" Said Snuggle sarcastically. Now Mr. Bunny was pissed.  
  
"Roaring Big bang." at the sound of Mr. Bunny's command, mounds of tiny missile like hairs flew off of him and straight at Snuggle, disintegrating everything around him and knocking him 30 feet in the air. Snuggle landed head first on the ground.   
  
"Damn...You little prick, you'll pay for that bunny."   
  
"Charge Particle cannon." Snuggle fired a hug beam from his mouth, which was easily dodged by Mr Bunny, or so he thought. When the beam missed Mr. Bunny, it still hit the ramp which in turn caused a huge explosion that bashed Mr. Bunny like a steel girder and knocked him to the ground.   
  
"That's it, Snuggle, let's settle this." Mr. Bunny's front paws began glowing yellow like some form of laser surrounded them, Snuggle knew exactly what Mr. Bunny was doing, so decided to try it too. They began charging at each other at full speed.  
  
"Strike."  
  
"Razor."  
  
"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Both of them leapt high into the air, and slashed at each other in mid air, a bright flash of light flashed the second they attacked. They both paused in the air for a few seconds, then both fell back to the ground in opposite directions.   
  
"Ack." said Mr. Bunny as a scratch mark appeared on his right side.  
  
"Too bad, I guess...ahhh." Snuggle's left arm fell off before he could finish speaking. As soon as Snuggle was distracted from pain, he rushed over and head butted Snuggle into the air, sending him Flying into the ocean with a loud splash.  
  
"Blub, I can't swim."  
  
"Mr. Bunny...I'll be back." He yelled, before sinking underneath the ocean.  
  
"I'll be waiting." Thought Mr. Bunny.  
  
A short time, at the ocean's bottom, a small sponge man found something slightly covered in sand.  
  
"Oh boy.' He yelled in his usual annoying voice.  
  
"Hey Patrick, look I found a Teddy Bear."   
  
"That's great Sponge Bob, let's take him home." Said the Supposed starfish that really looks more like an amoeba then a starfish.   
  
"I'll call him, snuggle." Said Sponge Bob, giving the Teddy a big hug.  
  
The End.....  
For Now. 


	17. Lunch time

Chapter 2  
Lunch Time  
  
It was noon and Makato was making lunch, spaghetti and meatballs, when she heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Coming." She said. When she opened the door she saw Snuggle Bear standing before her.  
  
"Hi Snuggle, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Makato, thank you." He said with a smile. Makato moved out of the way to let him in and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh boy, that smells good." Said Snuggle.  
  
"It is good." Answered Makato, pulling out some Garlic Bread from the oven.  
  
"Makato, what fabric softener do you use?" Asked Snuggle.  
  
"I use Downy(tm) and Snuggle(tm) together, makes them soft and good smelling."  
  
"You use Downy(tm) with my fabric softener."  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?"   
  
"I'll show you what's wrong with that." he screamed. Then Snuggle grabbed the cooking pot Makato was boiling water in and splashed the scalding liquid in her face.  
  
"Ahhhhgh, why did you do that?" She cried. Snuggle then began beating her with the cooking pot until the bottom of it caved in and her face was bloody from her broken nose.  
  
"Did that feel snuggly soft, bitch?" Yelled Snuggle.  
  
"No, why did you do that, what did I ever do to you?" She said, gasping for air in between words and sobs.  
  
"When you mix Downy(tm) and Snuggle(tm) it gets rid of the snuggliness." He then grabbed the spaghetti tongs and forced them down Makato's throat, causing her to choke. Then Snuggle walked into the hallway and grabbed the fire axe, which he then threw out the window at an angle so that it cut a pointed edge on the tip of a light pole which was directly below Makato's window. Makato was pulling at the tongs and almost had them out of her throat when Snuggle jumped on her back, making her jump and accidently shove them in further.  
"Naughty, naughty." He said with a smile, then he bit off a chunk of Makato's left arm and ate it. Snuggle could here her faint cry in pain when he tore off Makato's arm.  
"Time to die, Downy(tm) lover."  
He then he lifted Makato over his head and threw her out the window were she was impaled by the light pole. Bloody spirals covered the pole all the way down until blood began dripping into the gutter. Snuggle laughed with a maniacal sense of accomplishment.   
"Now to find some more people who don't use Snuggle(tm)." 


End file.
